<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wine Aunt by Boba_Milk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786738">Wine Aunt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boba_Milk/pseuds/Boba_Milk'>Boba_Milk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Serious Injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boba_Milk/pseuds/Boba_Milk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was gentle in how she held his paling face-similar to when she would apply his makeup-but in a situation like this it could be hard to know what to expect from the Queen of Liars. She stroked his cheek with her thumb, speaking in a tone that made the boy flinch, her accent completely gone and replaced with a terrifying-although restrained-rage,”Chihiro?”</p><p>He closed his eyes and tried to move his hand from his shoulder only to yelp in pain and tighten his grasp on the raw, bleeding wound. He shakily opened his now tear filled eyes to look at her, noticing the mix of anger and worry in her ruby red eyes-even if it was faint. Chihiro knew better than to look away, but he could feel the anxiety building up in his body,”Y-Yes…?”</p><p>She used her freehand to grasp his currently limp one, hold gentle and caring as she tilted up his chin to get a better look at his bruise covered face,”Who did this to you?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujisaki Chihiro &amp; Celestia Ludenberg, Fujisaki Chihiro/Kuwata Leon (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wine Aunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was having writers block on the school trip fic so I decided to finish some of the oneshots in my WIP folder. This Oneshot takes place in my Danganronpa Chileon gang au which I will be writing a fic for eventually. For context-Chihiro is Leon’s bodyguard and a member of the Crazy Diamonds. Celeste is still known as the Queen of Liars and runs a private casino with connections everywhere.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chihiro averted his eyes, hand holding the still bleeding wound on his shoulder as he leaned against the plush red velvet casino seat. His skirt had become a torn mess, white button up shirt stained bright pink from the wounds that had covered his body. He kept his knees pressed together, nervousness preventing him from playfully kicking them like he typically would when talking to the Queen. He closed his eyes tightly, the hairs on the back of his neck rising as her heels clicked against the floor, announcing her approach with tea as always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Celeste put down their tea cups and walked over to the short, feminine boy. He flinched a bit as she stood over him. He tensed up at the way he could feel her piercing red gaze looking over his battered body. A soft sigh escaping her lips, the gothic dressed gambler sat down next to the boy and gently grabbed his chin with a scarily cold hand. Chihiro opened his eyes ever-so-slightly, shuddering at the lack of emotion in her expression as she carefully wiped a trail of blood from his busted lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was gentle in how she held his paling face-similar to when she would apply his makeup-but in a situation like this it could be hard to know what to expect from the Queen of Liars. She stroked his cheek with her thumb, speaking in a tone that made the boy flinch, her accent completely gone and replaced with a terrifying-although restrained-rage,”Chihiro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and tried to move his hand from his shoulder only to yelp in pain and tighten his grasp on the raw, bleeding wound. He shakily opened his now tear filled eyes to look at her, noticing the mix of anger and worry in her ruby red eyes-even if it was faint. Chihiro knew better than to look away, but he could feel the anxiety building up in his body,”Y-Yes…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She used her freehand to grasp his currently limp one, hold gentle and caring as she tilted up his chin to get a better look at his bruise covered face,”Who did this to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Its not important,” he let out a yelp as she pressed his cheeks together, causing him to pout childishly and whine,”Really! It d-doesn’t matter…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Celeste used her hand to shift his head to make sure she could see every injury on his face, making mental note of any that would need stitches or leave a permanent scar. She leaned closer, red eyes burning holes into his rapidly paling features,”Was it Leon? Mondo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No!” He pulled his face away from her with an almost offended gasp and frown, face contorting with frustration-which,thanks to his childish features, was the opposite of intimidating,”Really! It doesn't matter! I-It was just some random violent customer of Leon’s...I-Ill be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gaze became more and more judgemental, before she sighed and sat up properly, hand pulling away from the brunet. She took her tea cup from the table and took a long, quiet sip from the porcelain glass. He just stared at his lap as she spoke again, accent returning,”I’ll deal with that later. For now why don’t you enjoy your tea? I’ll call someone to tend to your wounds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chihiro very shakily pulled his hand away from his shoulder, wincing in pain as he grabbed his cup with two trembling hands. He stared at the liquid as it rippled and splashed from his shaky hold, staying silent for a long moment before speaking softly,”I-I’m sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't say anything-only humming softly to show she was listening-so he continued anxiously, his nervousness more than obvious as he spoke,”I-I can manage myself…I-I shouldn't ha-have made you worry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Celeste glared at him, causing the boy to yelp and tear up, nearly dropping his cup. She spoke softly, accent smooth and nearly relaxing, but her gaze kept him looking down,”There is no need to apologize, Chihiro. I am more upset that you got hurt than I am at you coming to me for help,” She paused for a moment, twirling her hair with her finger,”Though I most certainly am going to find and punish the brute that saw the need to damage you so badly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunet laughed nervously, taking a shaky sip of his tea,”S-Still...I can f-fix my wounds u-up myself. Mondo taught me how…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's no need for that. It's really no problem, dear. You don't have to do everything yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put down his cup to avoid dropping it as he teared up again, cheeks flushing as his eyes glossed over with emotion,”I just…I-I can't even p-protect L-Leon…I-I’m his body guard a-aren’t I? I'm still so w-weak…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gaze softened as she watched tears begin to pour down the boy's face. She sighed and set down her tea next to his. Celeste turned to him and shifted, grabbing his face and holding it up to make him look at her,”You are Mondo’s right hand man, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded shakily, face a mess of tears and dried blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you get there by doubting yourself and wallowing in your own self-pity?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sniffed and pouted, clearly attempting to stop the swarm of tears that rolled down his face,”N-No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She brushed away his tears and leaned in closer to him, red eyes staring into his emotional brown ones,”You are stronger than you think, Chihiro. Just because you need someone's help when injured does not change that fact. I never want to hear you insulting yourself again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-But-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you are really so worried about Leon’s impression of you, remember that he is more likely to be worried about your pain than mad at you. He cares for you, dear. It’s more than obvious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked like he was trying to say something, but the words refused to come out past his choked sobbing. After a moment he gave up and simply collapsed against Celeste, hugging her tightly. She blinked in surprise before running her fingers through Chihiro’s hair-mentally noting the areas where wounds had formed or blood had dried-and sighing,”I’m going to have to wash this dress because of you, aren't I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He giggled weakly and buried his face into her chest, causing her to hum softly. It was better than his pained tears at the very least. After a long moment he pulled away and she stroked his cheek gently with her thumb,”While we are waiting for someone to come in and properly bandage your wounds, why don't we get you cleaned up? I’m sure a shower would help. I can wash your hair if you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chihiro nodded and smiled, face nearly lighting up despite the injuries, dried blood, and tears that marked his tanned features,”That sounds good. Thank you, Celeste.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>